


Into Her Daughter's Arms

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Endless Mother-Daughter Love [1]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Lois is lonely, good thing Meg is there to help her Mom out.





	Into Her Daughter's Arms

**Into Her Daughter's Arms**  
**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

 

 

Family Guy  
Lois Griffin  
Meg Griffin  
Peter Griffin  
Joe Swanson  
Glenn Quagmire

 

 

_Lois is lonely, good thing Meg is there to help her Mom out._  
L/M Femslash

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

"Hey Lois, me and the guys are headin' over to the Drunken Clam." Peter Griffin says to his Wife Lois, who is coming out of the bathroom wearing a pink satin nightie and matching panties.

 

"Aw Peter again, you've been out drinking with Glenn and Joe every night this week." the redhead says with a heavy sigh.

 

"Come on Lois, it's just some beers with Joe and Quagmire." Peter counters, Lois shook her head, knowing that it was useless to talk to her Husband when beer was involved.

 

"Fine, go." Lois said angrily.

 

Peter runs outside and hops in Glenn's car with his two friends and they left the Griffin house, from her and Peter's bedroom window Lois watched as the car disappeared. Tears welled up in Lois's eyes as she stared out into the night.

 

Down the hall in her room, Meg heard her parent's conversation and felt bad for her Mother. Peter always did this to Lois, Meg would often hear Lois crying herself to sleep at night.

 

This night however would turn out differently, Meg would see to that.  
Meg goes under her bed and pulls out her shoe box full of sex toys, she sees just the thing to lift Lois's spirits- an 7" long red strap-on. After grabbing the harness Meg secures the strap-on around her waist and sheds her pajama pants, leaving her in only her t-shirt and black panties.

 

Lois is now lying on her bed reading a novel, ironically a romance novel. Then she hears a light knock on her bedroom door.  
"Who is it?" Lois asked.

 

"It's Meg Mom, can I come in?"  
"Sure Meg." Lois said, putting the novel on her nightstand.

 

Meg opened the door and walked into her parent's bedroom.  
"What is it, Me-." Lois began, but froze when she saw the strap-on around her daughter's waist.

 

Meg smiled and slowly approached the bed, after climbing onto the bed Meg crawled seductively towards Lois, who is totally transfixed by her daughter.

 

"Mom, I heard you and Dad arguing earlier." Meg said into Lois's left ear, making the older redhead shudder with anticipation.

 

Lois looked into Meg's eyes, she saw love in them.

 

"M-Meg, why are you in here?" Lois stammered before Meg leaned forward and gently kissed Lois on her lips, Meg held the kiss for a long time, allowing Lois to absorb it in its entirety.

 

Lois closed her eyes as she felt Meg's tongue seeking entry into her mouth, she readily opened her mouth and granted Meg access.

 

Meg caressed Lois's right leg before reaching down and feeling her panties and pulling them down.  
Meg marveled at her Mother's womanhood, she licked her lips before easing the strap-on in between Lois's legs and inside her.

 

Lois moaned as the toy filled her up.  
"S-so big." Lois gasped.

 

Meg leaned down and gently kissed Lois on the lips as Lois wrapped her legs tightly around her Daughter, Meg slowly began moving in and out of Lois.

 

"Oh Meg, d-don't stop." Lois groaned as reached up and cupped Meg's small breasts. Meg gasped with pleasure at her Mother's touch.

 

Lois never expected Meg to be this adept at pleasing a woman, she smiled as her body began trembling ahead of her impending climax.

"M-Meg, I-I'm about to C-CUM!!!" Lois screams at the top of her lungs as she came hard, soaking Meg's fake shaft with her juices.

It was 10:45 when Peter staggered inside his house drunk, he looked at the stairs and decided not to try and climb them, so he just passed out on his couch.

 

 


End file.
